Irrational
by darkamberwolf
Summary: yugi thinks on why he loves yami, why he shouldn't, and why he still does. shonenai yxy


AN: my first story so be nice

disclaimer: don't own nothing!

Being in love is hard. It's doubly hard when your hiding it from the person, and triply hard when your hiding it from your friends too. But it especially hard when the person you are in love with is a dead Egyptian living in your head (which would get you sent packing to the madhouse in the first place) who likes to take over your body at random, and sometimes inconvenient, moments and whom your friends may or may not recognize as someone separate from you. I mean how do you date some one who is a disembodied specter that is only corporeal when you are not. Its not like you can snuggle up on the couch and watch movies, or hold hands, or. oh I don't know, anything really! You can't hug him or kiss him or.well that! I mean really what's the point? Unless you plan on living chaste for the rest of your life it really doesn't work out. Besides people like that tend to go to the clergy anyway. I know I look innocent but I really don't plan on being that way forever! No thanks! that's why there is no point in telling anyone I love him. It's just to difficult. As I said before: no thanks, no way!

But there is one small problem.I love him. Irrationally! I've thought this through and it makes no sense I shouldn't love him at all. Besides the reasons stated above he looks just like me (only hotter!) and last time I checked I wasn't narcissistic or anything. So why do I love him then? that's the real question isn't it? Why does your heart seem to think that everything is possible even when you head says no! unequivocally NO!? let me say that if I knew the answer that I'd let the whole world know because I am certainly not the first to wonder this. But nothing seems to make sense when your heart is involved. It just gets impulsive, makes a decision, and nothing you can do or say will change it. As I said before: it's irrational!

Also let us not forget that even if I decided to put all the aforementioned reasons aside and went ahead and told him how I feel, he'd probably turn me down flat. if I needed a tutorial on how to break you heart into a million tiny pieces I'd try it, but I'd really rather not. Then the hardness factor of being in love would increase tenfold.I'd be in love with a dead Egyptian who lives in my head, who rejected me, and (although knowing Yami he'd probably never bring it up again) I could never escape from unless I decided to give away the puzzle or smash it. (never!) Hmmm, how about.no? I think its best just to leave well enough alon-

/_Yugi, what are you thinking about_?/

I did a double check on my mental barriers before felling relived that there was no way he could have heard my thoughts.

\_nothing, Yami_\ I replied trying my damnedest not to sound guilty and knowing I was failing miserably.

/_is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet today_/ his mental voice was tinged with concern. (though still sexy! I'm fairly sure the first thing I fell in love with is his voice.)

_\no, no, I'm just tired is all, Yami_\ I replied lamely.

I could feel that he didn't believe me but, he's not the type (thankfully!) to call me on it.  
/_perhaps you should rest_/ Yami suggested instead.

But I don't really want to rest I thought to myself.

_\I have to mind the shop for grandpa\_ I said, feeling smug that I had dodged that one. Yami tends to be a mother hen sometimes. I had to stifle a giggle at my mental image of a Yami-chicken running after me squawking its head off.

/_then why don't I take over and you can get some rest in your soul room?_/ Yami said interrupting my rather amusing Yami-chicken mental movie.

Damn! Yami outsmarted me again. He can always tell when I'm lying and, though he wont point it out, he find ways to let me dig myself into a hole because of it. It his way of teaching me that lying is bad. Like right now.

_\thanks, Yami\_ I said relinquishing control to him.

I trudged down the corridor in my mind that lead to my soul room. I paused in the doorway to survey the brightly colored walls and multitude of toys. I picked up a Dark Magician plushie and sat down on my bed.

_\you know?\_ I said to it.\ _I wish I could just tell him the truth sometimes. What do you think?\_

_\I think you're being an idiot!\_ I replied in a high pitched squeak, moving the plushie's head back and forth.

It was right. With a sigh I lay back on the bed trying to get comfortable. No luck. I sat up and stared out the open door at the room across the hall. Yami's soul room. What could it hurt? It's not like I could sleep here. Holding the Dark Magician haphazardly by on leg I slipped across the hall and into Yami's soul room. It look exactly as it had the last time I was here, plain stone walls and an unforgiving carved throne in the back. Yami really need to update his look. Not that I have room to talk seeing as my room looks like a five year-old's. I walk over to the throne and curl up in it using my poor plushie as a pillow. The entire room feels like Yami and I quickly drift off.

I awake sometime later to the feeling of being lifted up by strong arms. I know without opening my eyes that it is Yami and since I assume he's going to take me back to my own soul room I don't bother to. Which is why I'm rather startled when I feel him sit down and cuddle me on his lap. Not that I'm complaining but I had forgotten that we can talk face to face here. Feel here. Maybe it a glimmer of hope after all. So when I ask my self why I love him the answer it simple:

I don't know why I love him, I just do, irrationally.

AN: make a new write feel good and review


End file.
